


Hooked and I Can't Stop Staring

by countess7



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countess7/pseuds/countess7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“. . .He’s British?”</p>
<p>Chris and Oliver and how in an alternative universe that I made up they were clearly meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooked and I Can't Stop Staring

They tell Chris during his book tour over the summer that Kurt and Blaine are breaking up and that at some point Kurt will start dating someone else, but Chris is so busy he doesn’t have the time to think about it.

Chris isn’t involved in any part of the hiring process of Kurt’s new boyfriend - he wasn’t involved when they hired Darren - and he’s not even the first cast member to meet him. That pleasure belongs to Darren, who bounces up to Chris with a smile that’s half excited and half smug, and is clearly delighted to share his news.

“I just met your new boyfriend in the makeup trailer. I think you’re really gonna like him. He’s very not-Blaine.”

Chris, who is watching _Homeland_ on his laptop while waiting for a lighting re-set that’s taking ages because something is making Lea look even more orange than usual, looks up at him and says “That is the point of him, isn’t it?”

“No, Chris. I’m talking about YOU, not Kurt. And whatever, Kurt and Blaine are meant to be. I don’t care how much taller this guy is or how big his biceps are or how great his British accent is, Blaine is totally going to win Kurt back. His eyes are his greatest weapon. And maybe his ass.”

“. . .He’s British?”

 

\------------------------------

 

Things become embarrassingly problematic.

Oliver is _hot_ and _hilarious_ and _British_ and Chris is a giant fucking anglophile, everybody knows that, and Chris has an obvious crush that he can't really hide. It’s so unfair.

Oliver is also quite sweet and adorable and fit, and his natural accent makes Chris want to melt into the floor, and he can quote _Summer Heights High_ in perfect mimicry of Chris Lilley’s accent, and Chris is so enamored he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

Oliver indulges Chris' whims and lets him talk about British history and current British politics and the monarchy, but he also pushes Chris and lets him argue with him. Oliver has issues with the monarchy in ways Chris obviously doesn't, but he also knows they are a symbol, and he respects it, too. Chris thinks, sometimes, hands flailing about as he ticks points off his fingers and smiling, that he wouldn’t mind arguing with Oliver forever.

 

\---------------------------

 

Oliver thinks Chris is very smart and completely engaging, which is why he keeps arguing with him about British history. He's really impressed with Chris, actually, because he just keeps throwing out all these totally pertinent facts that back up his arguments, stuff about France and India and Egypt and Argentina. It’s clear he was a speech and debate champion in high school. Oliver wishes there were youtube clips of him, but there aren’t. He’s looked.

It wasn't like Oliver wasn't a wee bit intimidated to be working with Chris Colfer, once they’d finally told him what the actual part was, of course. He's a Golden Globe winner who was on the _Time_ 100 list at 20, he wrote, produced, and starred in his own movie at 21, but most of the work for it was done well before then. He's a _New York Times_ best selling author (for his FIRST novel), who has written another novel and is writing a third, and he's pretty much the second most famous character and actor on _Glee_.

So yeah, he was nervous.

The reality of Chris is very different. He’s sweet and happy, and he's so interested in talking to Oliver all the time, and he’s fantastic to argue with. He loves _Downton Abbey_ , and they quote it back and forth to each other endlessly, although he does have a regrettable addiction to reality TV. Sometimes Oliver will look over at him, and Chris is deep in thought, trying to keep a little solitude for himself on the crazy set, and Oliver has to shake himself. He can’t just stare at the curve of Chris' jaw and get lost in thinking about how beautiful he is because that is totally unprofessional and unbecoming a subject of Her Royal Majesty Queen Elizabeth the Second. Perhaps he could garner the attention of the seventh in line for her throne with a bit of pencil throwing, though.

  
\---------------------

 

Oliver catches Chris by the hand as he comes out of wardrobe one day after filming ends, musters his courage, and asks him to dinner on Saturday night. Chris says yes very quickly, then blushes adorably, but makes no effort at all to hide his smile. Oliver is so pleased they stand there holding hands and grinning at each other until Naya walks by, cocks an eyebrow at the two of them, and says “Wanky.” She continues on her way muttering to herself about _tightest possible dresses_ and _tallest possible heels_ and _why why why_.

They go to an Italian restaurant that Oliver’s been to with the cast of _Episodes_ and never been bothered by paparazzi, so he thinks it will be safe to take Chris there. They’re seated in a quiet corner, and it’s intimate and romantic. Oliver feels keenly aware of how much Chris likes him, and he wants Chris to know he feels the same, so he lets himself be open and vulnerable, and they talk for hours. Chris talks about ambition and Hannah and pressure and friendship; Oliver tells him about losing his father and the stage and LAMDA and being an uncle. They’re holding hands on top of the table, running fingertips across palms, wrists, fingers and leaning across the table toward each other, trying to get as close as possible.

“Oliver,” Chris says, softly, licking his bottom lip and biting it into his mouth.

Oliver just looks at him in response, smoothing his thumbs back and forth on the inside of Chris’ wrists.

“Let’s get out of here,” Chris says, and his breath hitches. His cheeks are the loveliest shade of pink.

Oliver’s a gentleman so his plan is to open the passenger-side door for Chris, but that plan fails when he backs him flush against the car and kisses him with his hands in Chris' hair. Chris whimpers into his mouth and clutches him. Oliver strokes his tongue against Chris’, his hands opening and closing in Chris’ hair in rhythm. Chris kneads the muscles of Oliver’s back and rocks their hips together. Oliver brings a hand down to touch Chris’ face, strokes his thumb along Chris’ cheekbone, and kisses him and kisses him and kisses him. Oliver is pressed so close to Chris, moving their bodies tightly together, that he can feel him begin to shake. So Oliver gentles his mouth and his hands and his body, but keeps himself close. He brings his other hand down from Chris’ hair so he’s cradling his face with both hands and kisses him close-mouthed until Chris rests his hands at the small of Oliver’s back. Their breathing slows, and they open their eyes.

“Let me get the door for you,” Oliver says.

“Such a gentleman,” Chris replies.

Oliver smiles, slow and sweet and full of promise. “You have no idea.”


End file.
